The Dark Lord's Whore
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: This is Hermione's take on her life after the Dark Lord is victorious and takes her for himself. This is a one-shot. Please read and Review. There are some references to sexual acts being performed so I rated it M just to be on the safe side of things.
1. Hermione

I hear them. Every snide remark I hear them all. I see their faces, the looks they give me as I walk through Diagon Alley. I have heard what they have said _traitor, whore_. At first those words use to bother me. I would cry for days on end remembering how everything was before Harry was defeated and the Dark Lord reined unopposed. But that was so long ago. I was so long ago.

* * *

I remember the day Harry died. Every eye in the place was on him and the Dark Lord, no one dared to move a muscle, no one dared breathe. The air was thick with tension and you could feel the raw magic that was emitted throughout the Great Hall. One miscalculated move and Harry was dead on the ground. My world, my soul, my being was forever shattered after that moment. Looking back, we all realized there was something Dumbledore missed. That we missed and that would cause the world as we know it to come crumbling down around us. With the Boy-Who-Lived now dead on the ground, his followers fought with even more zeal than they had before and the Order was vanquished within the hour.

For seven days we were locked in the depths of the castle. The ones that managed to escape were rounded up like cattle and brought back to Hogwarts were Lord Voldemort was judge, jury and executioner. The prominent members of the Order were awarded as prizes to his most faithful of servants. Ron was given to Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginny, still a virgin, was gifted to Severus Snape for his role as a spy and most trusted of all servants much to McNair's dismay. Molly and Arthur, both considered too old and untrainable were both killed and their bodies hung in front of the entrance to Hogwarts for the entire world to see.

I, considered to be the brains of the famed Golden Trio, was not to be given to just any Death Eater. When I was brought before him I admit that I was scared despite my tangled hair obscuring my face from view, the lusty looks and the way the men grabbed the front of their trousers did not go unnoticed. I was thrown at his feet like a ragdoll. I lay there on my side wishing, no praying for death to come swiftly like it did for Harry, Molly and Arthur, but unfortunately, for me I had no such luck.

I could hear his footsteps as he came down from his throne. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling just a few inches from me. He roughly grabbed my hair bringing my head level with his. I had never seen him up this close before my eyes quickly took in his features. I did not miss that glint in his eyes I furrowed my brow in confusion _was that desire?_

Next, I felt his breath on my ear and was surprised to find that it was warm. "I have plans for you, Hermione Granger," he hissed as he suddenly dropped my head letting it collide with the stone floor. I groaned aloud. I closed my eyes willing the pain that shot through my skull to pass. I then heard someone step forward and a man speak in a voice so low I had to strain to hear.

"My Lord…"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"The Granger girl, I was wondering if my son could have…"

"I think not Lucius. He already has Ms. Lovegood. Was my reward not to you and your son's liking Lucius?"

"No my lord, my son and I are grateful for you generosity my lord." Lucius once again bowed low, "It's just my son and I would like to teach that bitch a lesson," he spat each word dripping with venom.

"No, you nor your son will be teaching Ms. Granger anything."

I sighed grateful that I wouldn't be in the hands of the ferret and his father.

"No, Lucius she is mine," my eyes shot open in horror.

From the time Lucius dragged me off to the Dark Lord's chambers I though the worst. Best case scenario he would take what he wanted from me and kill me swiftly, that was my best hope. That night will always be in the forefront of my mind. The Dark Lord came in and slowly approached me giving me a once over. He ordered me to take off my clothes, I refused. I remember being overcome with this sudden wave of indescribable pain. It felt as if my bones were being pulled out through my skin. He lifted the curse and ordered me once again to remove my clothes. I slowly stood and this time I complied. I stood there nude and shaking trying to maintain some sort of modesty by crossing my arms over my breast.

"Come here," on shaky legs I slowly approached him my eyes remaining on the floor. He reached out and gently brushed my tangled hair from my face. He gently took my chin bringing my eyes to meet his. "Are you a virgin, Hermione?" I breathed in deeply holding myself tighter. "Yes."

He stroked my face, "you fought valiantly for your friends," I started to sob at the mention of my friends my mind immediately went to Harry. "Behave and tonight will go smoothly for you although there will be some pain. That I am afraid cannot be helped. Misbehave and I will make sure that you suffer not just at my hands but at the hands of my followers. I am a merciful man the same cannot be said for McNair and some of the others."

I nodded my head in understanding and to my astonishment the Dark Lord placed a kiss on my forehead before he led me to the bathroom. The rest of the night passed in a haze. I remember the feel of hot water on my skin and the scent of sandalwood, and I remember the feel of his toned body atop of mine. I can recall the sweet nothings he whispered to me as he entered me for the first time. He was neither rough nor gentle. He did not demand much from me that night and he came quickly rolling off of me and allowing the chilled air of the castle to caress my skin. I lay there crying silently until I felt the covers being pulled up around me and his strong arm snaking it way around my waist. I cried even harder. _How could I betray Ron and the Order like this? How could I betray Harry? _I cried until there was nothing left. He quietly shushed me pressing butterfly kisses to my shoulder and neck. Around dawn I finally fell asleep.

* * *

That was how those first few months passed. My routine became set and so did that of the wizarding world. Things slowly went back to some façade of normal. But nothing was normal anymore. People were still being hunted down like wild game and those suspected of harboring fugitives were gathered outside of their home and killed in the street. It seemed as if Dumbledore, Harry and the Order had never existed. I too fell in line and took great solace in knowing that Severus took great care of Ginny. At least, my last shred of family was safe.

Soon, I was allowed to wonder the castle and venture into the library, which I all but begged him to leave intact in exchange for my cooperation. I had come to enjoy the Dark Lord's affections and even returned them in kind. I had become friendly with some of the Death Eaters. I had tea with Narcissa at least once a week if not more. I would hate myself each time I came from Malfoy Manor. There I would see Luna her eyes void of any hint of mischief and her carefree spirit was gone. I would see her standing there with a tray of cakes in her hands. She was a broken and beaten fragment of the girl she was during Hogwarts. It was during those times when I saw her that I hated what I had become. I was nothing more than a whore. I would willingly come to his bed at night. I admit I enjoy having him take me from behind while pulling my hair. When he is not in a typically good mood I have no hesitation in getting on my knees and taking him in my mouth.

I know I am awful and sad.

I am just like her. I am just like all of them. I too am deposable. Anytime the Dark Lord gets tired of me and ready to move on to another he can and then what will become of me. Many times I have wished he would grow tired of me and kill me putting an end to my shame and inner turmoil. At the end of the year I found out that I was carrying the Dark Lord's child. I hated myself even more.

My first child was going to be born into hatred and self-loathing. The Dark Lord took it better than I expected. Smiling he told me that we would be married within the month saying the last thing he needed was a bastard baby running around the castle. Nine months later, there she was wrapped in a little pink blanket in my arms. The Dark Lord took her from me and held her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Finally, something that belongs completely to me," he whispered to himself. I felt my stomach clinch, there was no way I could get away now. Not without my daughter. He handed her back to me placing a kiss on my forehead, "well done, Hermione. Well done." When he and the healer left me to rest, I held my little girl and cried.

**3 years later**

Walking down Diagon Alley, I see the looks and I hear the whispers coming from my former housemates. "There she is, that traitor. The Dark Lord's whore._"_ I heard one man say in a harsh whisper. I turn and look, that man is none other than Dean Thomas and next to him a man I recognized as Colin Creevey. Both were dirty and clad in rags that could not have possible kept them warm from the cool November breeze. My heart stopped when I looked in Dean's eyes. It was a look of hurt and hatred. I could not blame him for my treachery was great. I averted my eyes in shame. All of a sudden a man came out of nowhere and struck Dean hard across the face knocking him to the ground.

"You will avert your gaze when in the presence of our Dark Lady," the man turned around and I immediately recognized him as Crabbe, he bowed his head in my direction. I in turn did the same. I returned my gaze straight ahead. I raised my head a little higher and put on a mask on superiority. It was all I could do to keep from breaking down in the middle of the street, all eyes where upon me as everyone made a path for me and Michela.

I stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies remembering a time when Ron, Harry, Ginny and I, much to my dismay, would spend hours in there looking at all of the new gear and comparing broom designs. I can hear their laughter now. A slight tug on my arm pulls me from my thoughts.

"Mum, I want some candy. Daddy said I could get some candy" I looked down into the round, pudgy face of my daughter. I can see myself in every inch of her features but her eyes are his. Every time I look into her eyes, those cold, blue eyes, I am reminded of my treachery. I smile down at her. She smiles back, her smiles never reach her eyes, and I allow her to pull me in the direction of Sugarplum Sweets Shop.


	2. Ginny

**This is told from Ginny's perspective and how she feels in her situation. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Every night I hear screaming. Even when I am awake, I hear them screaming. I hear my mum and father, sometimes at night when I am lying in his arms I see their faces and start to cry. What everyone has said about him is the farthest thing from the truth. Nothing has changed about him. His emotions are as unreadable as ever; it is his actions that speak the loudest to me even when he has not said a word.

Every night I come to him. I come to him and I offer my body for his pleasure. At first there was shame because of Harry, and how I always thought that the first time someone would touch me or see my body it would be Harry. Not him; not the man he hated above all others. When I am alone I wonder if he is ever filled with pride knowing that he was the first to claim what was once thought to belong to Harry.

* * *

He is back from searching for members of the Resistance; that is what those who escaped call themselves—the Resistance. I have cleaned and tidied up a bit. Severus still insists on keeping things as close to the way they were before everything happened. Before Harry fell and the Order was finished. After dinner, he goes into the sitting room and reclines in his favorite chair while I sit in his lap; my head nestled against his shoulder. He will run his fingers through my hair and kiss me on the forehead. All of our evenings are usually spent with us talking about the weather, a book I am reading, sometimes he will mention what he is working on for the Dark Lord but we never mention the time before, and I found out early on that Harry is never to be mentioned in his presence.

* * *

Tonight is just the same except for he is in one of his moods. So, I remain silent and continue to set the small table. I arrange the place mats far enough away that he won't feel crowded but close enough so he knows that I am not avoiding him. Severus sheds his outer robes and heads straight for Ginny grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her toward the bedroom.

I remain quiet and follow offering him no resistance. I knew what he wanted; I wanted it as well. It had been weeks since I had felt him inside me and I needed him. I needed to feel him, to know that he was real and not some apparition; like Harry.

Severus stopped at the edge of the bed and turned to Ginny looking her in the eyes. Slowly he brought his hand up and cupped her face in his calloused palm, "I want to see you," his thumb stroking my cheek, "I need to see you," he whispered, releasing her chin and slowly lowering himself to the edge of the bed. Pulling her close, he encircled her in his arms resting his head on Ginny's stomach.

I stood looking down at the top of his head before I placed my hands on his shoulders and placed a linger kiss at the crown of his skull. Gently, I pushed him away and took a few steps back so he could get a full view; slowly, I untied the apron at my waist and tossed it in the corner. At an agonizing pace, I slipped the straps of the white shift off my shoulders and let it fall from my body to the floor.

* * *

I let my mask slip and let out a breath I was unaware that I had been holding. She was magnificent; I knew it was wrong to look upon this slither of a girl with lust and desire. After all my years as a spy, I could not control myself. A former student, a mere child of 17 but before me, with her red hair and pale skin unblemished except for a small scar on her left side that I had ran my tongue down many nights, was a goddess. I sank to my knees in supplication.

I will admit that it has been guilt that has kept me from taking the girl no more than a few times a month; I prefer to pleasure myself during those nights when that same guilt will not allow me to touch her. But here she was before me her dusty, rose colored nipples at full attention, waiting, begging me to take them in my mouth and taste the salinity of her skin. It was moments like these that I was truly grateful to that madman. I was also grateful to the gods that when she came to me she was untouched, untainted. This was one time where a Potter was not the victor, but I.

I looked at her once again before closing my eyes, _'Lily.'_

* * *

He sank to his knees and I knew that I had him. In this moment, I had all the power and he and I both knew it. I saw a prevalent bulge and I knew he was ready for me. This time our joining was going to be different. There was no shame or guilt this time. I wanted him inside me. I closed my eyes and pictured Harry before me; my thighs became slick.

* * *

He took me twice that night. The first time was slow and gentle; when he finished I crawled down his body and took his member into my mouth until he was ready again. That time he took me from behind roughly; I think it was to punish me for making him lose control. Severus doesn't like to lose control.

The second time I took her roughly; that wasn't planned.

When she took me into her mouth, I closed my eyes and I saw Lily.

I imaged it was her tight heat around me; milking my member. I looked down and didn't see Lily; this set off a rage within me and I quickly turned the girl onto her stomach. I couldn't bear to look at her. Before I could stop myself I was pounding into her my mind willing her to be Lily; my body punishing her because she was not.

* * *

It's been over a year now; I went out to Diagon Alley alone today. I saw Seamus; he was thin, his face had sunken and he was carrying the bags of a wealthy, snobby pureblood woman. I hurried past, not wanting him to see me and how well I was doing. I bought some more clothes and a book or two to give to Hermione. We see each other every so often and have tea. Most of the time we sit in silence because we both know that we have given in and accepted this fate; we are ashamed that we sometimes find ourselves laughing and happy. We didn't even fight but spread our legs; one for a mass murderer and the other for a traitor.

I walk back to Hogwarts and down to the dungeons; taking my time and thinking about Harry. Night came too quickly and the stress brought about after seeing Seamus forced me to retire to bed early. He soon slipped into bed behind me, capturing me in his arms as he placed kisses along my neck and upper back. Sleep came easily.

* * *

She no longer flinches under my touch. I have done all that I know to make amends for that night; but I was told to think nothing of it. I heed her advice and speak of it no more. I soon forget Lily. The way she abandons herself and surrenders her control to me is addictive. I have no room anymore for the ghost of a dead woman.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

The wizarding world was rejoicing in the birth of the Dark Lord and Hermione's daughter. I hug Hermione and give the Dark Lord a slight bow; she pats my swollen belly and whispers, "it won't be long, now. They can be playmates," Hermione says and smiles a little; the smile never reaching her eyes. I understand; everything has become more real now. With a child, she has no hope of ever leaving. The same is true of me; Severus would never part with his child.

I rarely think of Harry, now. I was in Diagon Alley again today shopping for baby clothes when I saw her. I saw Fleur standing in doorway of a seedy shop known for its dark potions just as much as it's known for the girls' whose services they sell. Severus told me it was where a lot of girls were sent when they wouldn't cooperate. She saw me; at that moment Severus came over and gently took me by the hand. She looked from him to me and her mouth fell slightly ajar. The way she looked at me will stay with me until the day I die. Without a word being spoken she screamed, _'traitor. How could you give up so easily?" _

Severus looked at Fleur and sneered, "come, you need to rest; for the baby," he pulled me away. "It does one no good to live in the past, Ginerva." I had no reply; and allowed him to lead me around the shops.

* * *

At the end of the year, I gave birth to a little girl named Cadence Eileen Snape. He was overjoyed; for me her birth was bittersweet. This should have been Harry's child; I cradle her and cry. Everyone there thinks they are tears of joy but Hermione places a comforting arm around me; she knows. She kisses my cheek.

When we are alone he gives me a deep, lingering kiss and afterwards he expresses his desire to have another child next year. I smile; he leaves me and Cadence to rest. I broke down.

* * *

It's been three years now, Severus and I got married three months after Cadence was born. I hobbled after Cadence and Atticus; the two of them didn't realize that Mummy was too big to run after them now.

I am now pregnant with my third child; Harry has long faded from my mind to the point I often questioned whether he was real to begin with or was it some dream that I made up one night. The squeals of my two children pull me firmly anchor me reality.


	3. Hermione 2

I overhear him discussing the Resistance in the next room with Lucius Malfoy. He is unaware that I can hear him. That I can hear everything.

"It appears the Resistance is gaining strength, my Lo-," Lucius' statement was cut short and I heard a loud thud followed immediately by screams of agony. I stilled; his mood lately has been unpredictable and he has been even more difficult than usual to please. He is even short tempered with Michela snapping at her for the littlest of things. His screams intensify and I quickly turn and walk back down the hall. It would not do me any good to be found lurking outside the door. I don't think he would buy my story that I was simply walking by a second time.

I quickly enter Michela's room to find her napping on her play mat. It warmed my heart to see her, to she her innocence. I admit it had taken a while to fully love and accept her but overtime I had come to realize she was more like me than I had previous thought. I sat next to her and replayed that statement over and over in my head. I was grateful to whatever deity listening that the Resistance was gaining strength.

* * *

For a little over a year, I have gathered whatever information I could and passed it along to Ginny who in turn passed it along to a member of the Resistance. I didn't want to know who the person was nor where the meetings took place. I felt it was better that I didn't know.

I didn't hear him when he entered but I felt his presence and turned around.

"Come," that was all he said before turning and leaving. I kissed my baby girl on the head and quickly followed him. I could sense his temper and I didn't want to suffer his wrath. Although, he has never flat out mistreated me but I have on more than one occasion been on the receiving end of his wand. I made it my mission not to repeat any of those experiences.

He stood in front of the window I stopped a few feet behind not sure what to do and being afraid to do something that would anger him further. "The...Resistance, as they have named themselves apparently, are growing in numbers and strength. Yesterday, an attack was orchestrated on the ministry and several high ranking officials and death eaters were killed; along with the depot of confiscated wands being raided."

I remained silent; the tone of his voice left no question he did not expect a reply. He turned running his eyes over my body I suppressed a shudder. I knew what he wanted, what he needed. Slowly I began to take off my clothes, letting my dress pool at my feet. I slowly trailed the black sheer thong down my long, lean legs, followed by my bra which I dangled before letting it fall to the floor. I turned heading toward the bedroom; I hovered in the doorway looking over my shoulder, "are you going to join me, my Lord?" I didn't wait for him to follow.

* * *

Many death eaters come to the castle but I am not sorry to say only a few of them actually leave. I gathered as much information as I could when ministry officials would come over and update him on any progress made in rounding up the rebels. I waited in anticipation for the days Ginny and I could meet. Our meetings were carried out under the guise of play dates and shopping trips to buy baby clothes but those were infrequent and if I have any new developments they would have to wait until we could meet again. Because of Resistance activity the Dark Lord has limited my and Michela's movements outside the castle.

I can tell he is losing it. His control and what semblance of sanity he has left. I can tell by the pacing at night. All night; sometimes he paces holding my daughter whispering to her as she sleeps her head resting on his shoulder. "I am doing this for you. So that you can have a better world than was left to me," he repeats over and over. It is during those moments that I am made aware that he is referring to Tom Riddle the little boy alone in the orphanage not the Dark Lord, not Lord Voldemort. He is mad enough to honestly believe that he is killing to make a better world for her. His words sicken me and I return to bed with a heaviness in my chest.

I spend most of my nights reassuring him of his greatness, his power and of my loyalty. My menstrual cycle was late and a feeling of dread overtakes me. I am scared to allow myself to think about the implication.

* * *

I told Voldemort that Ginny needed help picking out baby clothes. Ginny was with Michela, Cadence and Atticus at the ice cream shop around the corner. I sat waiting for the healer to come in with the results from the diagnostic test.

Voldemort sat looking over some papers that were delivered by Lucius Malfoy. I could tell from the way his hands shook that the after effects of the cruciartus curse had not fully worn off. He nodded his head to me before leaving and I sat observing the man who had destroyed everything that I once held dear. The man who's second child I was now carrying. I had berated myself since finding out.

* * *

"Is there something you wish to say, Hermione?" he asked still studying the papers in his hand.

I cleared my thoart; we had not dicussed having a second child but we had not discussed having Michela neither so I went for it, "I am pregnant." He looked up placing his papers on the table, "well, I do believe a celebration is in order. I am sure Michela will be glad to hear that she is to become a big sister. Come here," I stood slowly making my way around the table. He placed his hand on my stomach, "I am going to be a father again," he said more to himself than to me.

"I don't want you or Michela to leave the castle, especially now given your condition. If Mrs. Snape wants to see you she will have to come here," he roughly grabbed my chin, "do you understand?"

"Of course," I said gently stroking the side of his face. He stood up, taking my hand, "let's go and tell Michela the good news."

* * *

I have been reduced to snooping about his study looking for any papers that might reveal what his next move might be. I don't know if he is on to me or if my paranoia is getting the best of me. He has started placing guards outside the door during meetings. But I will continue to help in anyway I can. I have to do this for Michela and the baby that I am carrying. I have to do this for Harry, for all of them.


End file.
